1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting irrigation pipes and more particularly an apparatus and method for surrounding irrigation pipes with a supporting material that allows the irrigation pipe to flex and bend.
2. Background Art
Irrigation systems, such as sprinkler and drip systems, usually require rigid or semi-rigid plastic pipe for delivery of water to the sprinkler or drip head. The pipe is usually buried in the ground, typically at a shallow level depending on the ground freeze temperature at the location. The pipes are usually laid into a trench with risers to the surface, attached to the pipe, and covered with soil. The soil is then packed and sprinkler or drip nozzles attached to the risers. This type of system is adequate if the pipes are undisturbed. However, due to the compaction of the soil adjoining the pipes there is no room for the pipes to flex or bend when a heavy object, such as a vehicle or even a person, passes over the pipes. This causes the pipes to break, making the system unuseable.
An attempt to solve this problem was to use swivel joints and flex hoses to keep them from breaking when a downward force or impact is exerted near or above them. The problem with this attempted solution is that the ground around the swivel joints and flex hoses is compacted, thus leaving little or no room for movement of these items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,759 to Carlson, et al., teaches the use of rubber pipe protectors for use in down hole drilling. These protectors are used to serve as bumpers to protect the pipe when it is inserted into a metal casing. This pipe protector has one or more flaps to accommodate different sized pipes and is firmly attached to the pipe to keep it secure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,252 to Williams is another drill pipe protector that is specifically designed for use in corrosive fluid environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,744 to Eriksson discloses an assembly of pipe protectors for use with hot pipes such as steam pipes that are installed on walls in factories. These sleeves are used to protect personnel from accidently touching the hot pipes and for ease of cleaning the pipes.
U.S Pat. No. 3,714,750 to Pallotto describes a metal covering with attaching clips for covering risers that are aesthetically pleasing and also to protect persons from directly contacting the riser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,744 to Villelli teaches the use of a fork shaped element attached to a sprinkler system riser to restrain the riser and keep it from being damaged due to accidental or vandal induced breakage. The fork shaped element supports the riser thus keeping the riser in a vertical orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,208 to Naftaly discloses a supporting structure for sprinkler risers for a system removably affixed above ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,011 to Parker discloses a flexible hose covered with a similarly pleated flexible vinyl jacket for use as risers for sprinkler systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,992 to Merryweather describes disc shaped members that are stacked around sprinkler risers for protection and U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,445 to King describes a flexible riser portion to allow movement of the riser when struck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,120 to Sbicca describes another disc shaped member affixed around a riser for protection while U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,296 to Kuhlman, et al., describes a protective hard sleeve that surrounds a sprinkler head or emitter
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,256 to Jaquez and U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,290 to Johnson both describe sprinkler head supports to protect sprinkler heads from damage.
However, none of the prior art teaches the use of a supporting material placed around a water carrying pipe for allowing the pipe to flex or bend when struck or compacted.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a method and apparatus for protecting buried pipes from cracking or breaking due to forces exerted onto the pipes. The preferred sprinkler system for protecting sprinkler pipes from breaking due to forces exerted onto the sprinkler pipes comprises a padding material disposed around the sprinkler pipes, the padding material comprising a material that reverts to approximately a same size after the force is removed. The preferred padding material comprises a material that allows limited movement of the sprinkler pipe when the forces are exerted onto the sprinkler pipe. The preferred padding material comprises polyethylene. The preferred polyethylene comprises a foam material. The preferred foam material comprises styrofoam. The preferred padding material comprises approximately two and one-half pounds crush weight. The preferred padding material also comprises a width and height to allow a predetermined amount of movement by the sprinkler pipe when the forces are exerted onto the sprinkler pipe. The preferred padding material comprises a non-deteriorating material. The preferred material comprises ethylene vinyl acetate.
The preferred method for protecting buried pipes from breaking due to forces exerted onto the pipes comprises the steps of disposing a padding material around the pipes, the padding material comprising a material that reverts to approximately a same size after the force is removed and burying the padded pipes. The preferred step of disposing comprises making an aperture in the padding material and inserting the pipe into the aperture. The method further comprises making a slit in the padding material into the aperture and parallel to the aperture. The step of disposing also comprises molding the padding material around the pipe in an uncured state and curing the padding material. The step of disposing can also comprise spraying the padding material onto the pipe in an uncured state and curing the padding material. The step of disposing comprises encasing the pipe with the padding material in a manner that allows limited movement of the pipe when forces are exerted onto the pipe. The preferred method further comprises the step of selecting a padding material with a preselected crush weight. The preferred padding material comprises polyethylene. The preferred polyethylene comprises a foam material. The preferred foam material comprises siyrofoam. The step of selecting comprises selecting a padding material comprising a width and height to allow a predetermined amount of movement by the pipe when the forces are exerted onto the pipe. The step of selecting further comprises selecting a padding material comprising a non-deteriorating material.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide protection from breakage to buried sprinkler irrigation components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide limited movement to buried sprinkler components to keep the components from breaking.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide protection to buried sprinkler irrigation components when driven over by heavy vehicles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide protection to individuals or sports participants from injury when they come in contact with sprinkler heads or other sprinkler components.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it is simple to install.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is inexpensive.
Yet another advantage on the present invention is that once installed, it requires little or no maintenance.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides anti-vandalism protection to sprinkler components.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.